


Rule Number 3, Mrs. Jones

by screamingintosilence



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty likes being naughty, Dom!Jug, Dominant Jughead, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Riverdale Kink Week, Semi Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Serpent King Judghead, Smut, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Spanking, Spanking Kink, semi public nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingintosilence/pseuds/screamingintosilence
Summary: Rule #3: No going commando in dresses or skirts where other people can see what's mine.Jughead Jones does not take his wife's disregard for his rules lightly, but oh, how she enjoys the punishment.





	Rule Number 3, Mrs. Jones

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Nonnie who sent me this request on Tumblr and I wrote it on an hour drive while slightly intoxicated, oops.  
Finally decided to upload it to AO3!

She could feel his intense gaze on her as she leaned over the pool table, lining up her shot. She could feel the gaze of several Serpents on her, in fact, as her skirt rode up dangerously over her ass. She made sure that nothing was coming out, but she knew her own magnetism.

The feeling of their eyes on her, or rather her ass, had her feeling flushed. Knowing how frustrated it was making her husband to see his gang looking at his wife like that only turned her own more. It was forbidden, on the list of things she wasn’t _supposed_ to do, but she had _such_ a difficult time following all his rules. She could feel her arousal rising, causing her to shift her weight to the other foot in her bent over position.

The sighs of the gang members, men and women collectively, was nearly audible. Her husband’s patience broke and he decided to make his presence known with the stomping of his boots on the stairs that lead from the upstairs where his office was located.

The sound of the buckles of the King’s boots clinking caused the present Serpents come to awareness as they all shift their gazes away from the billiards area.

Sweet Pea chuckled from where he was leaning on his pool stick, knowing that she was just trying to create chaos, her specialty when she wanted it to be.

Betty took her shot, sinking the eight ball, swindling Pea out of his third bet of the night against her. His scowl was worth it, even as she felt Jughead’s presence come behind her.

Jughead’s arm wrapped around her middle, pulling her into his solid body. Her eyes fluttered feeling his erection press into her ass. His other hand came around to wrap around her throat, not to choke her but instead to remind her of how serious he was.

“Did you break rule number three, Mrs. Jones?” he growled into her ear.

Her head fell to the opposite side of the where he was whispering and she ground her hips into his.

“Mmmm, which rule, Juggie?”

“You know which rule, Elizabeth.” His arm around her middle increased in pressure in an almost uncomfortable way and his hand around her neck dropped, sliding up underneath her skirt, feeling just how bare her ass was.

She could see every Serpent’s gaze shift away from the reigning couple in forced obliviousness. No one was allowed to witness the King’s punishment of the Queen.

Knowing that all eyes were off them, Jughead sunk two fingers into her dripping pussy. “You fucking enjoy breaking my commands, Elizabeth?”

She could only moan at the feeling of his fingers pumping once, twice before pulling out. “Upstairs. And strip until your bare and over the desk, Elizabeth.”

Her eyes fluttered for a second before she sprinted up the stairs to his office to comply with his instructions.

“As you were,” he growled out to the remaining gang members before following the blonde up the stairs, unbuckling his belt already.

He kicked the door closed behind him, unsnapping the button on his black jeans and pulling his black t-shirt over his head, taking in the sight of his very own devil laying with the top half her naked body over his mahogany desk. Her bare, glistening center faced him, legs spread and ready.

He strode up behind her, taking his belt and wrapped it around her wrists, creating his favorite handle for himself.

“You’ve been extremely naughty, wife. Letting all those eyes to nearly see what’s only mine? As if I wasn’t just upstairs?” Her weight shifted from one foot to the other in an effort to find some relief.

His hand came smacking down on her plump cheek in warning. “I’m thinking 15 is more than reasonable. This is what you wanted, anyways, isn’t it Mrs. Jones? No cumming, I want to hear you count. It would bring me ultimate pleasure.”

Betty groaned in response.

“Begin.” His hand came down forcefully once more, rocking her into the edge of the desk.

“One,” he could already hear the edge in her voice, knowing she was biting the inside of her cheek to try and maintain control.

Jughead took his time, occasionally pumping two of his fingers into her just to edge and torture her. They eventually reached the full fifteen and Betty’s body visibly sagged into the desk into relief that she didn’t have to stay tense.

Jughead smoothed his unused hand over the reddened skin of her rear. “I know you like your spanking, baby, but this is meant to be seen by me and me alone, understood?”

He saw her nod her head in assent.

“Good girl,” he lowered his still unbuttoned pants, his cock bobbing free since he was sans underwear for the night. He lined himself up with her soaking wet core, pushing in with ease as he gripped her belt bound wrists once more.

He pounded into her hard and fast, knowing she wasn’t far from her orgasm, his other hand finding her sensitive bundle of nerves, using quick, tight circles.

“Let it go for me, Elizabeth.” He felt her shatter around him and he quickly followed her over the edge to oblivion.

“You promise to be a good girl, Betts,” he breathed out as he nipped at her neck from where he was boneless against her back.

“I promise, Mr. Jones,” she breathed back, both of them knowing that was very much a lie and that she couldn’t wait for her next punishment from him.


End file.
